


shriveled self-control

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: it's her turn to be in control.





	shriveled self-control

His sanity almost shriveled away when he allowed his self-control to be taken over by his wife.

Granted, this was something they have wanted to try for quite some time, so why not? Takumi was flexible when it came to trying new things (not as much as Corrin), but when she had suggested to some more… _specific_ foreplay, he agreed.

Not that he regretted saying yes, but this was not quite what he had in mind.

His cheeks burned in a reddish hue, desperately trying to keep a straight face, just to avoid seeing that _smug_ gaze in her impish red eyes whenever she flourished in forcing a groan out of his lips. The male craved it so gravely, the need for a release so strong it left his mind blank out of all cognitive thought processes. He could barely even comprehend whenever Corrin would speak, for she was the sole reason why he was practically _begging_ her to let him come.

But Corrin loved to have her fun, even if it meant riling up Takumi.

“ _Please,_ ” Takumi groaned, voice dripped with urgency and need.

“No.”

He merely arched his back, head tossing back into the pillow as he hissed in pleasure. The restraints on his wrists, the sensation of having both arms hanging over his head that tied him to the bed was something that he didn’t know that he would _enjoy_. The feeling of being overpowered by _her_ was bittersweet, for all she had done was toy with his body for her own amusement and pleasure – it was almost humiliating if it weren’t for the fact that he was _liking_ this.  

His lips then parted, turning his head and emitting a growl at the sound of her playful giggle ringing below him – specifically, near his bare thighs. His chest rose and fell, over and over, as his ragged breathing was one of the few audible sounds being emitted. Takumi avoided her gaze of triumph – he couldn’t do it anymore, watching her sensual smirk, her long lashes, hollow cheeks, pinkness to her cheeks, and the way her plump lips parted, tongue darting out as she busied herself with _slowly_ licking at his cock. He couldn’t keep watching her, how she purposely evaded his pleas to come, how she _felt_ the thickening of his shaft as his climax was at its highest peak and suddenly pulled away and observed him trembling at the almost agonizing sensation of being denied the desire to come.

“C-Corrin…” His voice was dry, needy, and desperate. “Stop.”

Corrin merely smirked.

“I need it so _fucking_ badly,” he hissed with maliciousness in his tone, hoping to try and at least deliver her a subtle warning.

Silencing him, she dipped down back in between his thighs, and wrapped those precious, nude lips around the tip of his cock, her tongue slowly licking at the tip. Takumi groaned louder, hopelessly lost in a cloud of lust and anger. Cruelly, Corrin only took less than half of his shaft, very leisurely bobbing her head up and down, feeling every twitch and throb his needy cock showed.

She pulled back once Takumi’s hips began to thrust up, seemingly fucking her mouth, desperate to come.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she taunted, teasingly wiping the corner of her lips with her thumb. “You cannot do that, sweetheart.” Without giving him a chance to counter, her hand wrapped itself back around his lengthy manhood, and softly pumped him, enjoying his twitches – both on his body and on his cock. “Be a good little boy and be patient…”

Takumi wished for her to pull away and leave him be at this point – but the way those hands worked him up felt so damn _good_. Deliciously good. “M-more,” he moaned helplessly, and to his utter surprise, she obliged, and quickened her pace on him. “Mm…fuck…”

The princess merely analyzed how submissive Takumi was when she was in control, which was far different from his usual smug, arrogant attitude. She acknowledged that the moment those restraints were taken off, _she_ was going to get it from her husband, but for now, to have him at such a weak, pleading state, was all worth it.


End file.
